


Daze

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Akira accepts the false god's deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write this, let me know if i need to change the tags.

Akira smiled as he walked down the streets of the only thing on his mind was you, your perfect body and he would love it if he was inside you, pleasuring you in any shape or form He knocked on your apart door, your parents didn't care about you at all and a family relative was kind enough to let you stay at their apartment. He grins as you open the door greeting him with a “Hey! no time no see, come in.”

He comes in and makes himself comfortable, sitting down on a barstool. “Soo how have you been?" You chuckle. “Akira, it hasn't been that long since you visited me." "Still felt like forever for me." He hums.

“Ah, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Go ahead.”

“Um, I’ve been in love with you for a long time now and would love if you were my girlfriend.”

“Oh, um sorry, I don’t like you the way you like me, but we still be friends.”

“Would you change your mind if I told you I’m a Phantom Thief?” He grins and you backed away in fear.

“Are you trying to impress me?”

"I'm serious." He deadpans.

“Prove it, change my parents hearts then.”

Right, your goddamn useless parents.

“Sure. What’s their names?”

You tell him and he smiles. “I’ll talk to them.” You were about to question him but his phone rang. “Oh this is important, I’ll be right back.” He moves into the bathroom for a minute and comes out, “Sorry, Darling. I have to go for today.” He kisses you before leaving out the door, leaving you confused

Akira arrives at the arcade “Hey Shinya, thanks for earlier.” He praises the boy “No problem! Are you gonna beat up the bad guys?!” Admiration shone in his eyes “Of course.”

You woke up the next morning due to your parents calling you telling you how they’re sorry for not treating you like a human and that you can do anything you want from now on.

You mentally prepared yourself for today why but didn’t question it, since it was a welcome change.

You were on your way to school when you ran into him again.

“Hello daring, how are you? Get any calls from your parents?” He purrs, embracing his hand with yours.

“H-How did you..”

“I told you- I’m a phantom thief.” He whispers in your ear.

“Huh? You really are..?”

“Yup.” He says casually “Hey, meet me at my classroom during lunch, okay?”

“Um, Alright.” The bell rings and the two of you go to your respected classrooms.

During lunch you managed to slip in the classroom without being seen. “Akira? What did you want me for?”

“I wanted to spend time with you, in private.”

“Huh? What did you want to talk about?”

“The reward for changing your parents hearts.” He grinned.

“Thank you.”

He laughs, “No, I want something more than a measly ‘Thank you’ I want you to suck my dick.”

“Huh?! Wha-”

He moves over to cover your mouth, “Be more quieter darling, and try to think of it being a gift to suck me off.”

You’re silent for a moment when he speaks up again “You _are_ sucking the one and only phantom thief’s dick, many girls would kill for this opportunity. Wouldn’t you think so?”

“I-I don’t think I would be go-”

“Nonsense, everyone’s bad at something before they try it.” He makes his way onto the teachers desk sitting on it while unbuttoning his uniform pants and you can a little of his boxers “You’ll be fine, don’t worry. Come here.” You slowly get yourself into position and he slips his cock out, already leaking from thinking about you all day.

“Just start out with slow licks, okay?” He purrs and you take the shaft with your hand and give the tip some testing licks which earns a shakily groan from him, “Use your h-hands..” you start to rub your thumb on the underside and he sighs.

You put your hand around it, putting some pressure and he yelps. “F-fuck..!Easy..” You take his dick and put the tip into your mouth and start sucking for a minute. he groans as he cums into your mouth. “S-Shallow it..” You did what you were told, the taste of salt in your throat.

He fixes his pants.“That was nice, By the way, I must ask are you on the pill?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Well be prepared when I visit you after school today. Understand?”

“Understood.” He smiles and leaves the classroom, leaving you dumbfounded.

Later that evening you hear a knock on the classroom door.

“Hello darling, its such a pleasure to see you again~” He purrs.

“What do you want?” You sigh.

“Just wanted to talk about my reward.”

“B-But I thought giving what you wanted earlier was enough?”

“Nah, that was simply a gift.”

“Then..what do you want?”

“You..” He sits down behind the teachers desk and beckons you with a finger, you make your way to him. “Sit on it.”

You sit down and lay down, you can hear a unzipping sound, he thrusts his cock inside, prompting you to whimper, him letting out a groan “F-Fuck...this feels better than I thought it would. How does it feel for you?”

“It hurts...but it feels a little..nice.”

He goes over to your neck and bites hard enough to leave a bruise. “Hey!”

“I’m simply enjoying my present, I think it’s time I start moving now.”

As he pushes in further into your heat you can feel him deep inside.

He starts with a slow rhythm, rolling his hips. “Darling relax okay? This will feel much better for the both of us.” He pants due to how sensitive his cock is due to your tightness.

He speeds up, pulling out and back in for minutes causing the desk move with you. He groans and leans forward to grabs your hips towards his and increases the speed of his thrusts. He moans as he pushes his cock into your hilt. “Wait, please don’t-” Your words too late when his cock throbs as spurt after spurt of his hot semen shoots out into your pussy.

He pulls out of you, leaving a trail of semen down your thighs. “Oops, didn’t mean to. There’s really nothing to worry about anyway, the janitor will clean it up.”

“But-”

“You’re mine, you know that? I’ll protect you with my life. You don’t need anyone else.”

“I don’t?”

“You don’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stay with him.

It’s been months since the crime rate was at a maximum and it didn’t seem like it was going to go down. When the corrupt potictions would come and go no one batted an eye, believing that they were evil and that they deserved their punishment by the phantom thieves. To be honest, Akira told you as you were his girlfriend that he was the only phantom thief, it sounded true, sure. but somewhere deep in your mind told you that was absolutely not true.

You’ve seen him on his phone before he justs..disappears. probably going to change peoples hearts. Maybe you should try to find out about this other world so you stay out of his sight.

Upon arriving you’re greeted by red, red everywhere and it looks like a deserted subway.

“You shouldn’t be here.” 

Your heart drops when you turn to the voice, someone wearing a mask and a long coat, but you knew who that frizzy hair belonged to. When you don’t respond the first time he takes a step towards you.

“Hello? Answer m-“

“I just missed you, you know? I tried to call yo-“

“Don’t lie to me.” A low growl raises from his throat.

Knowing it would probably make the situation worse by trying to cover up your lie you tell him.

“I just wanted to see where you went, you’re gone in the mornings and come back late into the evenings...” you muttered.

“you really thought you could do that without me catching you? That’s cute.” 

“What’re you going to do?” 

A sadistic laugh comes from him.

“I think that should be obvious, warn you for being here.”

All of a sudden you’re pushed against a wall as Joker snarls into your ear. 

“...Just kidding!”

He throws you onto the cold hard floor. “I’ll be giving you your punishment now.”

“I’ve learned my lesson!”

“Shut up.”

You squeak as he flips you over onto your stomach and moves your underwear just enough for him to slide his dick into you. You let out a hiss, uncomfortable as he pushed inside further but not enough to be painful- in fact it felt like he was setting a slower pace.

“You know, you should really know when to stop snooping around.” He growls, teeth biting your soft flesh of your neck, causing you to whimper and try to squirm away from him.

“I suggest you stop moving before I really make you bleed.”

You freeze immediately and a ‘good.’ comes from his mouth.

He groans as he comes inside you and smears his finger on his semen before pushing the finger in between your lips. “Suck.”

You do, the tase of his semen is bitter and salty but you swallow, hoping your punishment would end soon but it doesn’t.

He pushes his heel on your crotch, increasing the pressure as you weakly called his name.

You feel like a thousand waves passed over you as you went through your orgasm. Akira not letting up.

“Akira..please...” Feeling pain due to over sensitivity, you try to wiggle again, hopefully to release some of the pressure off you.

“I’m sorry, but this is your punishment and call me Joker please.” He smiles.

You can feel everything going dark, slipping into into the realm of unconsciousness.

When you wake up you immediately take note that you’re not in your room, instead in another person’s room.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Akira purrs.

“Where am I?”

“In my room. You just had a bad dream.”

“Really? My entire body feels sore.”

“That’s strange, do you want some ice?”

“Yes please.”

“Alright, I also fixed some curry for you, it’s not too cold.”

Akira gets up to head into the kitchen. While you take a look around the room you spot a Phantom Thief poster, along with other small things.

“Here you go, I’ll feed you.” As you hold the ice pack on your forehead Akira is more than happy to stuff your mouth full of curry.

“Why are you doing this?” You say, in between bites.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re absolutely gorgeous and if you let me, I’ll make sure you never have to work again. Live with me.”

“I don’t know what my parents would think.”

“I don’t care what your parents would think. What do you want to do?”

“Stay with you.” 

A smile dawned on his lips before kissing you like it was his last day on earth.

“Good choice.” 

A few days after you accepted his proposal he became very protective of you, glaring down at people who dare to look at you. Even some of your friends started to distance themselves away from you, you were okay with that since you really didn’t want them anymore.

You moved in with him, after contacting your aunt to tell her that you’d no longer need her help. Your aunt tried to argue the best she could but it didn’t work. 

Sleeping with Akira calmed you down, you loved the way how he would hold you tight and he would always spend time with you- although he’ll get needy sometimes. You didn’t mind, he was gentle and slow.


End file.
